


No te vayas

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Civil War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: "—Tuve las palabras en la lengua —comentó Tony, rompiendo con su mutismo, jugueteó con las hojas que minutos atrás fueron de ayuda para hacerle saber a todo mundo las novedades.—¿Qué palabras? —inquirió Steve.—No te vayas —respondió Tony."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	No te vayas

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic hecho con motivo del EVENTO STONY 2018 — ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, CAPITÁN AMÉRICA!, organizado por la página Clumsykitty. Soy una mierdecilla que entrega todo a la mera hora, ¡hurra! Feliz cumpleaños Capsicle, te amo más que al café. Por cierto, esto está inspirado por Young and beautiful de Lana del Rey, hul *hearto aquí*.

_{¿Me seguirás amando aún cuando_   
_ya no siga joven y hermosa?_   
_¿Me seguirás amando aún cuando tenga_   
_solamente mi adolorida alma?_   
_Sé que lo harás, sé que lo harás..._   
_Yo sé que tú lo harás.}_

**━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━**

**No te vayas**

No fue súbito.

No se reconciliaron de la noche a la mañana, ni se abrazaron sin ningún motivo con la misma facilidad con la que lo hicieron años atrás cuando estuvieron en el espectro en donde se consideraban más que amigos pero menos que amantes. Steve estaba seguro de que Tony no estaría a gusto a su lado en los próximos meses y que la incomodidad los iba a rodear hasta el hastío.

Después de la guerra con Thanos, su relación sanó un poco, sin embargo, no fue suficiente. Tony, al igual que Howard, era un hombre capaz de guardar amargura por el resto de su vida. A los Stark no les era fácil perdonar. Steve nunca expresó en voz alta las similitudes que compartían padre e hijo, no después de que Tony dijera sin pena lo mucho que odiaba hablar sobre el individuo que lo "crió". El desprecio que el genio sentía por su papá era un tema del que no se hablaba, un tabú.

Los cambios que experimentaron después de su separación también fueron un punto de inflexión.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

En algún momento del mes de julio se quedaron solos en la sala de reuniones, los demás acababan de abandonar el recinto para seguir con su rutina. El silencio fue un invitado indeseado, Tony, quien años atrás aprovechó cualquier momento para hablar, se quedó sin tema de conversación en el instante que los otros se retiraron. Steve contempló la extrañeza de la situación con curiosidad y un poco de temor a lo desconocido. No sabía cómo tratar a este nuevo Tony.

—Has cambiado —dijo después de un rato el Capitán.

—Uhu, tengo más arrugas y, según Pepper, empiezo a mostrar canas —respondió Stark con la poca emoción que por lo general predominaba su tono de voz. La rapidez con la que expresaba sus ideas se mantenía.

Algunas cosas no sufrían metamorfosis, pensó Steve con alivio.

—Me refiero a tu personalidad.

—Tú también has cambiado —dijo Tony sin perder el ritmo—. Todo mundo lo hace.

Steve asintió. Los viejos solían decir que el río nunca era el mismo y él lo había comprobado de primera mano. Se atuvo a ese viejo dicho cuando se dio cuenta de que Bucky ya no era el muchacho risueño que alguna vez conquisto el corazón de cada chica del barrio en el que crecieron, que ya no pasaba horas cuidando su peinado y que sus expresiones eran mucho menos cándidas.

Y Tony, el egocéntrico pero dulce Tony, tenía escrito un poema triste en todo su rostro. Sus ojos cargaban con la sabiduría que sólo el dolor era capaz de dejar.

Después de aquel adiós en Siberia, no creyeron que se dirían hola de nuevo, conforme los años pasaron se volvió más difícil pensar en siquiera utilizar la línea de teléfono que los unía de manera virtual. Algunos días Steve podía sentirlo todo, desde la feroz necesidad que tuvo de proteger a Bucky y el arrepentimiento que luego le hizo escribirle una carta a Tony para decirle que a pesar de todo todavía lo tenía como aliado.

Cuando el teléfono sonó antes de la invasión de Thanos y no escuchó la voz de Tony, fue como si sus heridas más profundas volvieran a arder con la misma intensidad que quemaron el día que sus desacuerdos los llevaron hasta una pelea de la cual nadie salió indemne.

—Tuve las palabras en la lengua —comentó Tony, rompiendo con su mutismo, jugueteó con las hojas que minutos atrás fueron de ayuda para hacerle saber a todo mundo las novedades.

—¿Qué palabras? —inquirió Steve.

—No te vayas —respondió Tony. Dobló una hoja por la mitad para intentar hacer el más aerodinámico avión de papel que el mundo hubiese visto.

Steve sonrió, los ojos brillándole, quizá porque estaba enternecido o porque sentía el remordimiento golpeando su estómago.

—Al principio fue un reto. El mundo seguía moviéndose pero yo sentía que todo estaba quieto, como si el tiempo no existiera. Costo trabajo, ¿sabes?, entender que la gente se va pero que eso no significa que es el final... la gente se va porque necesitan hacerlo incluso si eso nos desagrada. Desde el principio de los tiempos, los humanos han ido de un continente a otro. —Tony siguió construyendo su avión.

—Lo siento. —Steve no sabía que ganaba disculpándose.

—No lo hagas. No hay nada que perdonar, sólo estábamos protegiendo lo que nos importaba.

—Grandes palabras.

—¿Para alguien de mi altura? —bromeó Tony.

Rogers casi se sintió como en los viejos tiempos. Pero no eran los viejos tiempos, era el ahora al que tanto le huía. No quería cometer el mismo error, no quería anhelar lo que fue y lo que pudo haber sido. Tony terminó su avión y lo lanzó por la habitación. Se mantuvo a flote durante largos segundos.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

Siguieron bailando uno alrededor del otro. Conociéndose de nuevo, haciendo el intento de construir algo nuevo porque lo que años atrás rompieron ya no tenía salvación. Pepper tenía razón, Tony empezaba a mostrar canas pero seguía igual de encantador que siempre. Todavía era capaz de hacer que un chico de preparatoria con súper poderes lo tratara como si fuera una especie de Dios y lograba que las mujeres se desmayaran con una simple sonrisa; parecía que su encanto nunca se iba a marchitar.

Recordó a Peggy, que incluso postrada en la cama siguió teniendo su cabello peinado en prolijos risos y mostrando los rastros de que alguna vez fue dueña de una belleza exuberante. Quizá Tony correría con el mismo destino.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

Entonces, Steve encontró a Tony en medio de la madrugada. El genio miraba a la nada mientras sostenía una taza de lo que presumiblemente era café.

—Ya no soporto las desveladas como antes —dijo Stark a modo de saludo—. Las células también son seres vivos, nacen, crecen, se reproducen y mueren. Eso me está ocurriendo. No me estoy haciendo más joven.

Rogers asintió en comprensión.

—Tú, por otro lado, luces igual.

Steve resopló.

—¿Pronto voy a ser yo quién te diga que no te vayas?

Tony miró su café con añoranza, sus pestañas acariciaron sus mejillas y su cuerpo delató el suspiro que lanzó.

—Lo dudo. ¿Los días calurosos de julio te hacen daño?

Steve negó con la cabeza. La innegable realidad de que el tiempo corría de diferente manera para él fue chocante. Aunque Tony dijera que dudaba de que fuera capaz de decirle que no lo dejara, la realidad era otra.

Dio unos pasos para acercase a Stark, fue con cuidado, como si Tony fuera un gato caprichoso que huiría al primer movimiento amenazante. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio el lujo de examinar más a detalle lo que los años hicieron de su antiguo _amigo_. Vio las arrugas en las esquinas de los ojos y de la boca, también los cabellos blancos dispersos en la oscuridad.

Steve deseo que aquellas arrugas fueran producto de muchas sonrisas y no de angustia. Las canas fueron como rastros de un diente de león que fue soplado en la cabeza de Tony.

—Todavía sigues guapo —dijo el Capitán al cabo de un rato.

—Dame unos años, a ver si sigues diciendo lo mismo —replicó Tony con diversión—. Cuando me retire haré mi propia versión de la mansión playboy porque las mujeres se verán más tentadas por mi dinero que por mi apariencia.

Rogers se río. Luego aclaró:

—Peggy seguía igual de radiante cuando la vi después de varias décadas. Todavía era mi chica hermosa. Creo que tú seguirás sus pasos.

—¿Y seré tu chico hermoso?

El Capitán soltó una carcajada.

—Lo serás.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

Empezar desde cero era duro. Steve había estado muchas veces en la línea de partida, cada vez le costaba más, pero siempre se reponía porque era lo que esperaban de él.

Miró a su alrededor, el gimnasio construido por Tony era impresionante, no importaba cuantas veces lo apreciara. Eran las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir de nuevo. La gente solía decir que los soldados nunca se reponían después de la guerra. Tenían razón. Las personas que fueron instruidas para matar y tratarse a sí mismos como si fueran un arma, olvidaban cómo vivir sin sentirse inútiles en la normalidad.

Después de romper el tercer saco, decidió vagabundear. Otra vez se encontró con Tony y su taza de café.

—Los adultos mayores deberían de ir a dormir temprano —comentó Steve.

Tony lo miró con una ceja alzada y burla.

—Repítetelo a ti mismo, Cap.

Steve se acercó a Stark, se quedó parado al lado de él, buscando lo que llamaba la atención del genio.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas todas las madrugadas?

—No lo sé. —Tony le dio un trago a su café—. Tranquilidad. Dormir es difícil desde Afganistán.

Rogers llevó sus manos a su espalda y las entrelazó.

—¿Tienes arrepentimientos?

—No. No... no. Fui libre la mayor parte del tiempo. Si caí fue porque así lo decidí, si ame fue porque quise, si salte de precipicios, construí armas o intente remediar lo que provocaron mis ideas fue porque así lo desee. Todo se trato de mí, siempre fui yo. Estoy bien con eso.

—Egocéntrico. —Los labios de Steve se curvaron.

No fue un insulto. Tony lo tomó como una broma. Siguió tomando su café y disfrutando de la compañía. En momentos como esos, en donde no había más ruido que sus sorbidos o sus voces, era como si sólo fueran ellos dos en el mundo.

—¿Crees en el cielo, Tony?

—No, pero si hay un cielo, o un Dios, espero que me deje estar contigo.

Steve sintió que sus ojos ardían, se inclinó para poder besar a Tony en la esquina de sus labios. El acto tan intimo, después de una prologada sequía de afecto, reavivo el fuego que ardía en su pecho cada vez que tenía cerca a Stark.

—¿Entonces, me seguirás queriendo cuando ya no sea joven y guapo?

—Por supuesto. ¿No habíamos quedado con que serías mi chico hermoso?

Tony sonrió con delicadeza. Si se trataba del terco Capitán, era verdad. Él iba a quererlo, porque incluso en esos momentos, donde ya sólo le quedaba el alma rota, lo buscaba para reconfortarlo.

—Y decían que el romance estaba muerto.

—Disfrútame que soy un clásico.

—Lo haré.


End file.
